metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Transmitter
A transmitter is a small electronic tracking device used to monitor somebody's movements. Usage The Boss and the Soviet Union The supposed KGB spy EVA, under the alias of Tatyana, supplied Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin with shoes that had a transmitter in them, in order to monitor his movements and draw attention away from herself. Volgin discovered the transmitter inside the shoe after killing Granin in an interrogation, and proceeded to destroy it with a burst of his electricity, although he ultimately was unsure and overall didn't care whether Granin was indeed the spy or otherwise simply manipulated by the actual spy to act as a decoy, admitting this to Major Ocelot, to the latter's disgust at the overall pointless death.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004) Major Ocelot: Colonel, did he Lenovitch Granin talk? // Colonel Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin: No. He died before I could get it out of him. // Ocelot: He wasn't the spy, then? // (Volgin removes the sole of Granin's shoe and pulls out a small electronic device.) // Volgin: Look at this. // Ocelot: A transmitter? // Volgin: Exactly. Planted to keep someone informed of his location. // (he sends an electrical current through his hand and destroys the transmitter) // Ocelot: But... does this mean Granin was the spy? // Volgin: Perhaps he was being used by someone else. // Ocelot: Perhaps? This man was our comrade! // Volgin: Comrade or not, he is of no use to us now. The transmitter shoes were allegedly a recent KGB development at the time of the mission.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Sigint mentions in an optional radio conversation that the KGB had been working on transmitter shoes lately. Nearing the conclusion of the Virtuous Mission, The Boss planted a transmitter on Naked Snake when getting into the CQC battle against Snake so that her Cobra Unit could trace him, which was eventually discovered by Colonel Volgin while he was torturing Snake. Snake was later fitted with the same transmitter in his back by Major Ocelot after his interrogation by Volgin. Militaires Sans Frontières and Outer Heaven During the Peace Walker Incident, after Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov was arrested by Big Boss's mercenary group Militaires Sans Frontières, a transmitter was planted on him in case he tried to escape. The MSF used this to track him down when he successfully escaped their custody several times, though they were unable to do so during his final attempt, due to Zadornov managing to locate and remove the transmitter.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: It, ah, happened again, Snake. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Zadornov? What’s he got, an escape fetish? // Kazuhira Miller: He clearly has friends on the inside, but we’ve got no way of knowing who. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Ugh. Persistent bastard, I’ll give him that. Where is he this time? // Kazuhira Miller: That’s the thing. He must’ve found and gotten rid of the transmitter. We’ve got no idea where he is. Snake, think you can find him? // Naked Snake/Big Boss: …We can’t just let him run around – makes us look bad. // Kazuhira Miller: I’ll say. Since we can’t locate him, I’m afraid I can’t add a new mission. You know what to do, Snake. A transmitter was hidden within Solid Snake's items while he was imprisoned in Outer Heaven during the Outer Heaven Uprising, which he later recovered and was forced to remove. Czech and U.S. governments Gustava Heffner of the STB implanted Dr. Kio Marv with a transmitter inside one of his molars shortly before his capture by Zanzibar Land agents during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Solid Snake: Got it. ...Where can I find Dr. Marv? // Roy Campbell: Well... Dr. Marv has a transmitter implanted in one of his molar teeth.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Drago Pettrovich Madnar: Marv and I were carrying microtransmitters inside our bodies. They were given to us by a female agent from STB. You could get in touch with her if you knew her frequency.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Solid Snake: Now I remember! You're Gustava Heffner, the Ice Princess. You took the gold at the Calgary Olympics. // Gustava Heffner: ...You must be mistaken. // Snake: I don't think so. I know I've... // Gustava: Enough of this! What about Dr. Marv? // Snake: I made contact with him over the radio, but he doesn't speak English. // Gustava: Then he's safe... Good. I'm glad he had that surgery to implant the microtransmitter. However, Zanzibar Land deduced this and it was removed from him and given to Black Ninja, before FOXHOUND commenced Operation Intrude F014, with Black Ninja also implying upon revealing himself that the transmitter used was outdated.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Dr. Kio Marv (Black Ninja): Heh heh heh... Foolish FOXHOUND! Dr. Marv isn't here! Figures that FOXHOUND would use such a cheap transmitter... You guys are really behind the times. Kenneth Baker and Donald Anderson were implanted with transmitters prior to their capture by the rogue FOXHOUND unit, during their revolt on Shadow Moses Island. Decoy Octopus took the transmitter into himself via a blood transfusion from Anderson, after the latter died under torture. Solid Snake and Philanthropy Solid Snake planted a transmitter on Revolver Ocelot's Metal Gear RAY when the latter made his escape from Arsenal Gear, his mind having become "possessed" by Liquid Snake. Behind the scenes The Transmitter is an item featured in the original Metal Gear. It is found within the player's inventory upon recovering Snake's items, following his imprisonment in the basement of Building 1. If it is not manually removed by the player, the alert phase will be triggered whenever Snake enters areas patrolled by enemy soldiers. The Transmitter was also given a different sprite in the Nintendo Entertainment System version, resembling a miniature radio instead of a red circular button. In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, a transmitter can be found in the body of Naked Snake when accessing the Cure Menu, after he is imprisoned in Groznyj Grad. It can be removed with the Fork; if it is left in place, the player will have to avoid a unit of Ocelot soldiers upon reaching Tikhogornyj. Pausing the game or accessing the map, cure, and food menus while the transmitter is still inside the body will result in a pinging sound being heard in the pause screen/menu. Also, an additional cutscene is triggered after Snake meets with EVA, in which she removes the transmitter herself in a somewhat humorous fashion. The Captain in the non-canon game Metal Gear Survive, or rather, his comatose body, was outfitted with a transmitter by Goodluck just before undergoing a burial at sea by the surviving members of MSF, which was used to retrieve him and bring him to Wardenclyffe Section's headquarters. Gallery File:Transmitter MSX2.png|Transmitter (MSX2 version of Metal Gear). File:Transmitter.png|Transmitter (NES version of Metal Gear). Notes and references Category:Radio equipment Category:Surveillance devices Category:Items in Metal Gear